


Barely Breathing

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Drabbles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Kanda x Allen x Link OT3 centric.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Howard Link/Allen Walker
Kudos: 7





	Barely Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> More prompt requests from tumblr for the masses! 
> 
> Prompt: “Why did you spare me?”

Allen panted against the floor, his vision still whited-out as he slowly regained sight. The shift was always jarring and made him physically ill every time he had to wrestle control of his own body back from Neah. His stomach twisted in sick knots, bile threatening to rise up his throat. A knee pressed into his back, making it harder to breathe, and he smelled something tangy and metallic in the air. When he recognized the scent he froze up in terror.

Blood.

“Wh-What happened?” he wheezed, trying to regain his bearings. As his vision cleared, he realized he was in a dark room—all but one light extinguished. He was pinned to the floor by someone strong and heavy, his arms locked behind his back as his face pressed into the dirty hardwood boards. Before Neah had taken over, it’d been daytime and he was out on the street. How long had passed since then?

“Let him up,” a strained voice said from across the room. “It’s Allen, again.”

It took him a moment to recognize the voice—Kanda’s—though he sounded shaken. The pressure on his back loosened and he was pulled to his feet, stomach reeling as the struggled to keep his last meal down. Allen blinked and realized it had been Link pinning him to the floor. Now the blond held his elbow as if Allen were a delicate glass vase, about to shatter into a million pieces at the slightest touch.

“Are you okay?” Link asked, his face ashen as he watched Allen with a guarded look.

“Yeah—I’m fine. But what happened?” Allen asked again, not liking how vague his companions were. They were in a room—likely a small inn by the looks of it. He silently wondered if they were still in the city or if they’d traveled at all that day. “How long has it been this time?”

Allen had stopped counting how many times he had to ask that question. It hurt too much to think about.

“Half a day,” Link replied, still watching him with wary eyes. Allen didn’t blame him. “Sit down. You look like you’re about to faint.”

“I’m okay,” Allen insisted, shaking his head slightly to clear the cobwebs. He turned his attention to Kanda, who was still on the other side of the room and immersed in his task. When he stepped forward, he noticed Kanda was wrapping his forearm in bandages—and the red stain that seeped through. His heart stopped in his chest and he nearly pitched forward, a sudden wave of dizziness befalling him. “Shit. Did I—?”

“Don’t say it,” Kanda snapped, not bothering to look up at Allen. He continued to wrap his wounded arm tightly. “You know it wasn’t you who did it.”

“But it was,” Allen insisted. He backed up, legs hitting the edge of the narrow bed on the far wall, and promptly fell into it. Link took a step to steady him, but Allen held out his hand to stop him. His shoulders shook as he struggled to keep his emotions under control. “Why? Why did you spare me when I can’t even control myself anymore?”

“Shut up,” Kanda growled, finally cinching the bandages on his arm. He glared at Allen. “Stop throwing yourself a goddamn pity party.”

Allen’s throat burned hot, his stomach still threatening to spew its contents. He could still smell the blood and it made him sick. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep putting you both in danger like this.”

“Walker,” Link said, his tone pleading as he took another step towards Allen. “You can’t put the blame on yourself.”

Kanda scoffed, stomping across the room and grabbing Allen by his shirt collar. Allen winced at the rough treatment, but otherwise didn’t struggle. “Listen here, beansprout,” he spat, fingers tightening in Allen’s shirt. “We’re not giving up on you, got it? So stop your bitching.”

Avoiding Kanda’s intense stare, Allen sighed. He fell limp in Kanda’s hold. “It’s not that simple.”

“Bullshit.” Kanda dumped him back on the bed, a scowl still on his face. “We’re helping you whether your like it or not. Fucking get used to it.”

Sighing, Link shook his head. “While his word choice is crude, I do agree.” His eyes shone with a fondness as he watched Allen carefully. “We’re here for you, Walker. Until the end.”

Those words struck him in the chest like a hammer. Digging his fingers into the blankets under him, Allen struggled to keep from shaking. He’d tried and failed for months now to get Kanda and Link to stop following him, to stop helping him. But they were stubborn—stubborn and loyal to a fault. No matter what, they stayed by his side and helped him, even while his body was possessed by the 14th. He would call them noble if it didn’t piss him off so much. All he wanted to do was protect them, and yet they refused to stay out of harm’s way.

“Fine,” he said, closing his eyes. His voice was weak as he spoke and he couldn’t look at them, not when his control over his emotions was tenuous at best. “I warned you, so don’t blame me if you get hurt.”

Kanda snorted in derision. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Now hurry up. We gotta get out of town before we’re spotted again.”

Nodding, Allen slowly stood and gathered his things, what little he had. If he had to keep walking, at least he had good company.


End file.
